The girl
by orange-stars
Summary: AU, FemKuro; Stories about the GoM and their GIRL-friend who always makes their life extra special. -OOC-
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Kuroko no Basuke

Note: OOC GoM peeps.

* * *

Problem part 1

"Everyone, I have a problem." The light blue haired girl said out loud making the boys who was in front of her stopped and turn around to see her. Everyone's eyes all shaped like balls, surprised at what the light blue hair girl had said.

"Kurokocchi? What's wrong?" ask the blond boy who walk towards panicking as he heard the girl was having a problem.

"Kuro-chin? Here I have pocky for you and it's your favourite, Vanilla!" the tall purple haired boy pushed the blond boy away and presented the box of vanilla pocky to the light blue haired girl.

"Kuroko, according to your horoscope, Aquarius are highly problematic today and it's better to let it out instead of keeping it to yourself. Good thing you decided to wear the black ribbon clip that I gave you this morning. It's your lucky charm for the day." The green haired boy had said fixing his swirly glasses that made the blond boy popped a vein out.

"Midorimacchi! Just what the heck are you wearing today? Are you a comedian or what? And also your speaking to me!" the blond boy said annoyingly.

"Of course, this is my lucky item." He said straightforwardly making the blond boy started imagining what the green haired boy look like all throughout the day.

"Tetsu, what's wrong with you? Don't tell me that your boobs are getting bigger? "the dark blue haired boy asked as he walk towards the light blue haired girl with his eyes staring at the girl's chest.

"Aominecchi! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" the blond boy screamed again.

"Don't worry. Tetsu, yours will grow. Hopefully it would be bigger than Satsuki's." The dark blue haired boy continued and unknown to him a flash of light suddenly appeared…

In a few seconds later...

The blue haired suddenly had bangs and making him fall on the ground shivering. He didn't know what had just happen.

"Tetsuya, what is your problem? Forget these idiots, you can always ask me." the red haired boy said smiling genuinely at her and on his back a scissor that was opening and closing making sure that the rest of boys who were at least 5 meters away from them would not even think of coming close to them.

Tetsu blink as she continued to sip her vanilla shake that all the boys had treated her and then she stopped and let go of the straw on her mouth.

"Guys, can you please take off your shirt?" she said making everyone dropped their jaw and even the red haired boy dropped his scissor as well as the tall purple haired boy dropped the box of pocky.

"Kurokocchi! What happen to you? Wh-why are you asking u-us t-to s-strip i-in front of you!" blond boy who first recovered from the shock had said to the light haired girl.

This made the light blue haired girl suddenly felt embarrassed making the boys even more shock and they all thought.

'Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya-chan is embarrassed!'

The girl quickly turned around and sipped her vanilla shake. After sipping, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. Please forgot what I said." She said as the boys noticed the girl's legs were shaking.

The boys look at each other and then walk towards the girl.

"I'm sorry Tetsu. I didn't… I mean… we didn't mean to umm…"

"It's ok Aomine-kun. I understand. It's weird for a girl to ask this kind of things. Especially with you guys." She said still facing the other side.

The boys again stared each other now worried at what was happening to their girl-friend.

"Tetsuya, it's ok. We know that you don't mean the other way around. If you have a problem, please don't hesitate to tell us. We are your friends." The red haired boy touched the light haired girl's shoulder.

Tetsu turned to look at them still with her trademark pokerfa- no, her cute apathetic look. That made everyone skipped a heartbeat.

'CUTE!' They all thought except for the green haired boy who is wearing the swirly glasses because he can't see the girl's face or anyone.

"Kuroko, that black ribbon is effective so please tell your problems to…"

"Oi, Midorimacchi! You're facing the Penguin trash can!" blond boy screamed out of frustration and pointed at the green haired boy.

"Really…" the green haired boy shifted his angle but he was now facing frog fountain.

"Take it off that idiotic glasses! For pete's sake! You're making things harder!" the dark blue haired boy had joined the blond boy in shouting at the green haired boy.

And a fight had started between them.

In the end… Tetsu didn't tell her problem to them.

* * *

The next day before practice…

"Guys… my problem is…" Tetsu went straight to the boy's changing room and all the five boys had accidentally dropped their shirts making the light blue haired girl shivered and started throwing basketballs to their faces which were beside her.

Because of that incident, instead of Kuroko Tetsuya was scolded. It was the boys that were scolded because they weren't on time and had cause a great deal of damaged to the light blue haired girl.

And so was the balls.

* * *

NG:

'Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya-chan is embarrassed!'

Director: Cut! Akashi! What did you just said!

Akashi: It's Tetsuya-chan... (a giant scissor appear out of nowhere and the atmosphere became really CREEPY)...

Director:(afraid)... Alright let's continue...

Crew: But Sir we have to re-shot that scene!

Director: No... That's fine... let's just continue the shoot...

Everyone except Akashi: (=_="")

* * *

This is my attempt to write an in-progress fic. Hahaha

Anyways it's a FRIENDSHIP story. Meaning FemKuro-chan is no way would be romantically involved with the boys. But all of them believe that FemKuro-chan had special feelings for them and that causes them to do funny things for her.

I'm not torturing them or anything. But I just find it really funny when I think of the GoM peeps being overprotective to Kuro-chan.

Tomorrow gonna be back to work cause it's been two days I don't have work due to the heavy rain and flooding... (yes I can finally earn money tomorrow!) ^w^

Hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

First story…

The coach raised one of his eyebrows as he continued to glare at the light haired girl who was wearing a black small size male white shirt and pair of dark blue male cropped track pants that had been altered to make sure it doesn't fall off not to mention a dozen of safety pins (large sized) on the pants. Her shoulder length hair was tied in a high pony and was staring at the coach as if she was staring in outer space.

"You're Kuroko Tetsuya?" the coach said and the girl nodded.

"Yes Sir, I am Kuroko Tetsuya." She said politely.

Everyone who was lining up in a long straight line was surprised as they look at end of the line where the coach and the girl were talking.

The coach coughed up when he heard the first year's whispers. This made all the boys stopped speaking and look down at the floor and the coach returned his gaze on the light blue haired girl.

"Kuroko, I think you joined the wrong club?" the coach tried not to sound mean at the girl but obviously this is a **boy's** basketball club. Even an old man with Alzheimer's obviously know girls are not allowed in a **boy's** basketball club for it is a **boy's** basketball club for pete's sake!

"I have been looking for a girl's basketball club but there isn't one here on Teiko. And also there was a gender written at the application form. So I assume girls can join the club and there weren't boy's written on the boy's basketball club's booth that time." She said straightforwardly without blinking making the coach popped out a vein and reminding himself to scold the boys who were at the booth that time.

"I cannot join the club?" Tetsu asked as her big blue eyes looked teary eyed. This made the coach felt a sharp arrow hit his heart.

"Alright, Kuroko. I'm letting you in the club." This made the light haired girl smiled, "But you have to accept this certain conditions." He added.

"First, you can join everyone in training except for practice games. Two, you can only dribble and play shoot after everyone had finished their practice or had left the court or use the other gym. Three, you need to help out in cleaning the court and do errands for me. And four you need to have a very low presence. I will accept you but you will be considered as a manager no. 2. Got that, No.2?" The coach said as if he was scolding the girl.

"Yes…sir, thank you very much for accepting me." The light haired girl smiled which made the coach blushed. 'Good thing she's very cute. She would make a cute cheerleader…' the coach thought at the same time he started thinking what designs of cheerleading outfit would suit the girl.

-And that is how Kuroko Tetsuya has been accepted to Boy's basketball club!-

After sometime~

While practicing…

Everyone couldn't concentrate as they saw a dog mascot wearing a Teiko jersey jumping and then falling around and then standing up only to trip again…

'We have a mascot!' everyone's jaw fell down.

Inside the mascot…

Tetsu: …angry…

* * *

-And now for the horoscope forecast!-

Aries- Be careful on the foods you eat.

Taurus- Be happy for you will see your inspiration.

Gemini- Just smile and girls will swoon over you.

**Cancer- Be careful, you'll lose 1000 yen.**

Leo- Stop worrying. Today is a good day, congratulations!

Virgo- Money is precious. Spend wisely!

Libra- A delicious meal will make you extra happy today!

Scorpio- Listen to a Cancer… or else.

Sagittarius - Rejoice! For today, you have won!

Capricorn- Keep calm.

Aquarius- People will be surprise at you. Just go on don't let them spoil your fun.

Pisces- Just go on your daily lives.

Midorima (the one who found the horoscope) - I'll lose one thousand! …. Must not bring one thousand yen!…(hides it in his frog shaped purse and gives it to Tetsu)... Keep it Kuroko.

Kise: -_- unbelievable….he's following that...

Tetsu: O.O with the frog purse.

* * *

I do not know if Teiko has a girl's basketball but anyways...I kind of assume there's not. :) And also this chapter is not funny...

**To everyone who read the chapter one. Thank you very much!**

* * *

"Is there something wrong Kise-kun?" Tetsu asked as she noticed how stiff the blond boy was. They were asked by the coach to carry boxes full of papers that the coach had forgotten to bring to the gym.

"Ah! Nothing! I'm just fine, Kurokocchi." he said letting out a force laugh but deep in the blond boy's mind was a certain red head flashing his scissors popping in his mind.

"Ah I see...Hey Kise-kun, are you free this weekend?" the girl ask.

The blond boy stopped walking after hearing what the light haired girl had told him and suddenly his mind went blank.

"Yes..." he said almost in a robotic tone.

"Ok, let's meet up at the school gate at ten o clock." she smiled at him.

The boy's heart was hit with an arrow.

'Is this a date?' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not own kuroko no basuke

NOTE: OOC ness

* * *

The blond boy skipped and singing cheerfully making everyone in the hall way either find him stupid or cute… according to the girls.

"Kurokocchi asked me~ I will go on a da-"but before he could finish his made up song he bump to someone and making him fall on the floor.

"Oi! Watch were you go-! AH!" he shouted but before he could finished his sentence as he was step on.

"Oh did I step on something?" the sound of chips being munch on were heard.

-0-

Everyone in the hall were all distracted as they saw a certain green haired boy walking in the hallway carrying a plunger.

"Hey, is that a…" a girl whispered.

"That guy's really a freak!" the male students said out loud making the green haired boy stopped walking and turned to look at those students.

"Midorima-kun is not a freak." a monotone voice had said making the male students startled as they saw the light blue haired girl staring at them like she was staring at a different dimension.

"It's is his lucky item. Without his lucky item, his day will not be complete." She said still staring at them anymore but her voice was stern almost mad making the male students afraid at her and then they started to walk away.

"Kuroko…" the green haired boy went towards the girl at the same fixed his glasses.

The girl look at the boy, "Midorima-kun, are you alright?" the girl asked making the boy look away and she noticed the faint red on the boy's face.

"Don't think about those guys. I think they're just jealous."

"I don't need you to say that to me. I know that they're jealous because they're all unlucky."

"Well, that is good then." She said smiling at the boy.

"Hey… Midori-"

"Kuroko here." The green haired boy gave a girl and small sky blue colored paperbag.

"What is this?" she said as she took the paperbag away from the boy's hand and open it.

It was a set of star shaped earrings and necklace and the color is light blue.

"It's your lucky item today." He said looking away from the girl.

Tetsu smiled and said, "Thank you Midorima-kun."

The green haired boy started to walk away, but before he could move a step a hand had touched his hand. He stopped and noticed something, his left hand wasn't tape.

"Midorima-kun!" the girl called out.

"Yes, Kuroko." He fixed his glasses again.

"Are you free this weekend?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm free."

"That's good. Let us meet up on the school gate at ten o'clock." She smiled.

"Hey… thank you…"the green haired boy said in a low voice.

"Hey Midorima-kun... are you what Kise-kun call a tsundere?"

'T-TSUNDERE!?'

"No, I'm not." he fix his glasses.

"Yes, you are one."

"S-shut up, Kuroko."

The two ended up walking together.

-0-

"Murasakibara-kun." Tetsu called as she saw the purple haired tall boy standing in front of her with a lollipop on his mouth.

The boy took out his lollipop, "What is it Kuro-chin?" he asked.

"Are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure."

She smiled.

"See you then. Same time, same place."

"Yup."

"Oh by the way, here's a box of macarons from Cerise Bakeshop." Tetsu gave the boy a box containing macarons.

"Thank you Kuro-chin. Here, want some of my lollipop?"

-0-

"Akashi-kun," Tetsu called the red haired boy who was standing in front of its shoe locker. The red haired boy turned and saw the light blue haired girl who was still wearing track pants and a white shirt.

"What is it Tetsuya?" the red haired boy asked as he walk towards the girl.

"Akashi-kun, are you free this weekend?" she asked.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why not, if it's for Tetsuya. I will go." He said gently, anyone who sees him right might think that the world had just turn upside down.

"Well, then see you at the school gate. Ten o'clock." She said smiling.

The red head smiled and then noticed the girl's accessories today.

"Did Shintaro give you those accessories?" he asked and the girl nodded.

The green haired boy suddenly felt cold…

-0-

"Aomine-kun."

The dark blue haired boy had slip on the floor falling flat on the ground after hearing the girl's voice.

"Tetsu! Stop scaring me like that!" the boy shouted as he looked where the voice was but there weren't anyone.

"I'm here." The girl said making the dark blue haired boy shrieked sounding like a girl as she was now in front of him.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun… for scaring you." She said looking down making the boy scratch his head. He knew that he offended the girl.

"I'm sorry Tetsu."

"It's ok. Anyways, are you free this weekend?" the girl asked.

"Free?"

"Are you not?"

"It's ok. I do not have anything today anyway this weekend. Sure, why not."

The girl smiled as she gave the boy a towel and a bottle of pocari.

"Thanks Tetsu. Where's Satsuki?"

"Momoi-san is with coach. I'm on cleaning duty. I'm going to talk to her after I finished cleaning."

The boy stood up from the floor and stretched his arms. "Alright Tetsu, let's clean up." He grinned at her.

"Thank you." She smiles.

* * *

~WEEKENDS~

The blond boy sweatdropped as he saw four familiar boys standing in front of the school gate.

"Kurokocchi, why is everyone here?" the blond asked the light blue haired girl.

"Because I asked them." She said sipping her vanilla shake.

'KUROKOCCHI! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DATE!' inside the blond boy's head was a chibi self crying and hitting his head on a table… rather than flipping it…

Everyone…

'I thought I was the only one who Tetsu asked!'

'Why is everyone here?'

'Everyone's here… nom…nom…'

Fixing his glasses and at his back a human size Hello Kitty at his back… (lucky item) It seems his lucky item didn't negate the impending misfortune he had today.

"Tetsu-chan! Sorry I was late."

"Momoi-san, it's ok everyone have just arrive as well…"

"Ah? Everyone's here?"

"Yes, I asked everyone…"

They went to the new amusement park because Tetsu who has given seven tickets by a relative who works inside the amusement park.

…

-Kise Ryouta was someone who likes thrill and excitement… but riding probably the tallest and scariest rollercoaster in his entire life was not something that he really like.

Kise-...his eyes were popping... "AHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" …and in seconds… he fainted and his soul went out of his body…

Tetsu- silently looking straight… is actually enjoying the roller coaster… 'weeee~'

Those who weren't riding the roller coaster...

Aomine- …who is looking at the rollercoaster… "I could hear Kise's voice down here…"

Murasakibara- …eating his popsicle… 'Poor Kise-chin…'

Akashi- …smirking…

Momoi- … smirking as well…

And then Akashi and Momoi- 'THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SNATCHING TETSU-CHAN/TETSUYA FROM ME…'(evil faces…)

Midorima-…stroking his Hello Kitty stuff toy… stroking really fast…

* * *

What had happen earlier…before the roller coaster ride…

The blond boy was frustrated. He thought that it was just him and her who will be going out.

'I have to snatch Kurokocchi away from these people!' he thought as he was trying to find something or some way until he saw. 'EYE POPPER!' his eyes widened as he saw the roller coaster.

And a light that had hit him, he immediately took Tetsu's hand and started running towards the rollercoaster.

'I know that I will be dead when we both return. But who cares? As long as Kurokocchi is here I am ok right? ' he thought as his mind started imagining a scenario where the light blue hair girl hold the blond boy's hand as they both ride the rollercoaster.

"Hey Kise… You know I can run…" a deep voice had said making the blond boy snapped out of his imagination and look at his back…

"AOMINECCHI!" he screamed with his hands up high.

Meanwhile people around them were all blushing…

_"KYAAAA…. Look at them running!"_

_"They look cute togther!"_

_"This is what they called BL right!"_

_"Kyaah! "_

…an old lady… pulled out a celphone and asked her granddaughter who to use the camera setting of the phone.

_"I bet they're going to-"_

"KUROKOCCHI" the blond boy cried and dash off to return to where the group was leaving the dark blue hair boy alone scratching his head.

* * *

*the idea of free tickets is true… I have a relative who works in a amusement park and we got in for free ^_^

* EYE POPPER is parody of a rollercoaster that I rode before... it was a very fun ride... and the ride was floorless...

*Shin-chan…gets defended by Kuro-tan hehehe

* Ki-chan gets himself in a dreaded position… for snatching kurokocchi away from everyone…

* Aka-tan and Momo-tan are both….meh…

*Mu-tan eats his sweets…

* Ao-tan... is looking for hot chicks with big boobs at the amusement park…

Thank you for everyone who reads! I will do my best to make it enjoyable… in next chapters... I think so hahaha.

* * *

Extra:

"Kuroko, here's your lucky item today..."

"It's a... frog-shaped sponge"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: do not own kuroko no basuke

NOTE: OOC ness

* * *

Chapter 4

Midorima's lucky items!

-Day one-

"Mama! Look at that guy!" a boy pointed at a certain green haired young man who was currently staring at the vendo machine carrying a large certain famous blue colored cat from the future stuff toy on his back.

"The guy has a Dor-*** on his back!" the boy said out loud in which it made his mother shh-ed and hurried to pull the boy away and saying, "Let's go Shouta!"

Midorima's lucky item: a large Dor-*** stuff toy!

-Day two-

Akashi couldn't help but raised an eyebrow as he stared at his green haired opponent. They were playing shogi and the red head was distracted at what he seeing right now.

'It moved.' He thought as his one eye look at it.

"Your turn." The green haired teen fixed his glasses at the same time 'it' moved again.

Instead of thinking and moving a shougi piece, the red head who was staring at 'it' couldn't help but took something beside the table and place it in front of him covering the green haired teen's face.

"Perfect." Akashi said as he holds the pot.

Midorima's luck item: a Flower on the head. (Tetsu with a signed board: the appearance is… actually a real flower)

-Day three-

Henakawa-sensei was horrified at what she saw in front of Midorima's table.

The green haired boy fixed his glasses and look seriously at the teacher.

"Sensei, this my lucky item today."

Midorima's lucky item: Magazine! (sadly he forgot to bring his sports magazine and Aomine lend him one of his R-18 magazines and knowing Midorima he needs to either hold it, it has to be beside him or in front of him.)

-Day four-

Midorima's lucky item: a maid outfit.

Everyone who was practicing dropped the ball all at the same time.

And so were their jaws.

-Day five-

On the way to school, Tetsu couldn't help but stared at Midorima's back. This also made the blond and the dark blue haired boy all raised one of their eyebrows due to disappointment and embarrassment.

It was big and orange.

"Midorima-kun, that carrot back pack of yours is cute. Can I borrow it sometime?" Tetsu asked making the green haired teen stopped walking and look at the light blue haired girl.

"Sure, after today." The boy said.

Midorima's lucky item: A carrot backpack! (that is his school bag today!)

-Day six-

It was another shogi game. This time it was Midorima who was raising his eyebrow as he was staring at Akashi.

Akashi smirked as he finished his turn and look at the green haire making the Midorima fixed his glasses again and opened his mouth.

"Akashi, are you now a follower of Oha-Asa's horoscope?" he asked as he stared at the red haired who was wearing scissor shaped costume.

Mido- Akashi's lucky item: scissor costume! ( Midorima: Eh! Why is Akashi being featured! Akashi: Of course! I had to be!)

-Day seven-

Midorima Shintaro was walking back to his house, he was asked but his mother to go and buy some tofu because she forgot to buy it at the grocery. While walking, he suddenly heard a sound of girl crying, this made the green haired boy stopped and look at the girl.

The girl continued crying until the green haired touched the girl's head. "Hey, what is wrong?" the green haired teen asked and girl stopping sobbing and look at him.

"Because my stuff toy rabbit was stolen." She said returning to sob this made the green haired raise an eyebrow.

"That stuff toy rabbit was given to me by my brother and it was my lucky item." The girl continued.

Seeing the girl who was really sad, he sighed and took out something from his pocket. And he gave it to the girl, who took it from his hand stopped crying and look at him in confusion.

"Why? Oni-chan?" the girl asked and the green haired boy turned around and fixed his glasses.

"I just don't like people's lucky item being stolen by others." He said coolly and started walking away.

The girl's eyes sparkled as she looked at the thing the green haired teen gave to her. It was a small stuff toy rabbit keychain. She smiled as she looked and hugged the rabbit.

"Reiko!" a young man called her.

"Kazu-nii!" the girl called out her brother.

The black haired teen looked at his sister apologetic he didn't found the stuff toy that her sister adored. "I'm sorry Reiko, Kazu-nii couldn't help find your stuff toy but don't worry I'll buy you another one." He said trying to be cheerful to the girl.

"No, it's ok Kazu-nii." The girl smiled as she showed her brother the keychain the green haired teen gave to her.

The black haired teen blinked in surprised at what he saw. "That's a stuff toy rabbit!" the boy exclaimed.

Reiko nodded, "Yes, it was given to me by my Rabbit Prince!" she said blushing making the black haired teen raised an eyebrow, Rabbit Prince?

* * *

A/N: Okies this chap is done! Yey!

The chap is about Midorima and his lucky items (Well the record is in the span of a week)

Anyways hopefully it was funny (in some way or may be not nyahahaha) but I had fun writing day seven! nyahahaha

To everyone who read this: THANK YOU!

* * *

~ Epilogue~?~

Midorima Shintaro silently cursed as he realized that his lucky item for today was accidentally lost on the way to school.

"Shin-chan!" Takao Kazunari called out his friend making the green haired teen more irritated than before.

"What?"

"Here!" Takao grinned as he gave the teen a small stuff toy handmade rabbit keychain wearing a Shuutoku jersey and a pair of eyeglasses.

The green haired teen was surprised to see the keychain.

"It's your lucky item today right?" Takao grinned making the green haired look away, embarrassed and took the stuff toy from Takao's hand.

* * *

A/N: I suddenly remember what my brother and I talked about while waiting for our plane. I was reading kuroko no basuke on my mobile and I asked him some basketball moves. (My brother plays basketball) And then I told him that I was reading chapter 180 and told him it was Shuutoku vs Rakuzan.

And then the talk goes on until we talked about Midorima and Takao…

Until my brother said… "Those two…they're… YAOI!" (explanation to this… he thinks the two are in a 'relationship' nyahahaha)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Do not Kuroko no Basuke except for my oc.

Note: OOC GoM peeps.

* * *

"Hi! My name is Ono Hiro nice to meet you all! I'm just new to basketball so please take care of me!" a boy with light brown hair excitedly greeted the whole basketball team. Everyone except some felt sorry as they saw the new guy. They knew that this guy… no matter how hard he would try… he wouldn't have a chance to play a game. Scratched the 'wouldn't' make it 'never' instead.

As long as they have the infamous Generation of Miracles, he is bound not to play.

After the senior greeted everyone, he went straight to the light blue haired girl who standing beside the coach. Making the other members startled and some dropped their jaws at the senior's bold move.( Some of the club members: ah! Kuroko-san was there!)

"Kuroko-san, thank you for inviting me to the team!" the boy said excitedly making Tetsu surprised as the senior took notice of her.

"Ano Ono-senpai it's o-"

Before Tetsu could finish her sentence, the senior took a hold of her hands and his eyes sparkled.

Tetsu couldn't help but only stare at the senior at the same time she spotted a certain group of regulars emitting a dark aura not far from them. And the other club members walked back ten meters away from her. (Aomine: Oi! He touched Tetsu's boobs!)

"Kuroko-san, you don't have to worry! I'm a pretty athletic person so..." and the boy went on and on. Not knowing his impending doom was near.

At their back, a certain group of regulars look like they were about to pick up some guns and point objects ready to hit the light brown hair senior who is in front of them.

"Because of Kuroko-san, I finally saw my destiny!" the senior said with his teeth sparkling, his eyes shining and the background was very bright that can blind anyone. That made the five boys finally snapped.

'THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!' They all thought and their background was pitched black.

But before they could do that, the coach who was at the back of the senior immediately hit the senior's head with a…

Rifle.

"Ouch!'' the senior cried and turn at the coach and his face suddenly turned into white at what he saw.

The coach's face look like a hitman with matching shades and was now carrying a rifle at the back. Everyone were surprised on how did the coach managed to bring a rifle to school but they decided not ask anymore. They feared that they might be the first ones to get killed.

(Tetsu's thought: Probably coach was a hitman before becoming a coach…)

"If you continue touching one of my precious members I will..." the sound of the gun being set was heard, "not hesitate and shoot your head and have your brain display during practice and also your balls. Got that you *tooooot*!" the coach said not only the senior became afraid but also some of the members almost pissed on their shorts.

"Yes senpai, the coach's right. If you touch one of Teiko's basketball team's members..."A certain dark blue haired teen placed his arm around the light brown haired senior's shoulder had said making the light brown senior dropped his jaw at the dark blue haired teen's scary expression. "…you'll really gonna get in trouble." (insert a sinister smug.)

" You see Ono...there are people you shouldn't messed with. Especially if you meet Kurokocchi's friends." the blond pressured the senior.

"Crunch..."a dark aura suddenly spread all over the place. The once hot gym unexpectedly turned to cold. The other club members suddenly hugged themselves because of the sudden change of temperation. It was obvious what it means. (Evil King has awakened!)

"According to my horoscope, encountering the color brown will make a Cancer in bad mood today." the green haired fixed his glasses and firmly hold his lucky item. (Lucky item: cutter!)

And the last but not the least...the eerie sound of the opening and closing of a scissor was heard making the senior almost crap in his short as he saw a certain red head walked slowly like a zombie with one eye glowing. The senior felt that he just met the Grim reaper's brother. (insert Momoi with a cardboard: because he wasn't wearing the black cape and the scythe…)

"Ono Hiro, what you did is ..." one eye glowed making the senior more scared than ever.

"Akashi-kun!" Tetsu called out making the red head stop in whatever he was about to do and look at the light blue haired girl. The red head stared at the girl and so did the girl.

"What is it Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"Ono-senpai just fainted." Tetsu said as she pointed the unconscious senior this made the other manager, Mi-chan called for help.

In the end, the supposedly newly recruited member had immediately quit at the end of the day.

The cause: extreme pressure by the regulars and the coach. And also he almost died of food poison cause by Momoi.

* * *

Epilogue

In highschool…

Tetsu sighed as she saw five familiar beings standing approximately 10 meters away from her and her tall red head companion.

Aomine: That dim light! Who does he think he is? Oi! He's looking at Tetsu's boobs!I'll kill him! (tearing his newly bought r-18 magazine into shreds)

Midorima: lucky item…frying pan…

Murasakibara: crunch-crrrunch-cruuunch…

Kise: Kagamicchi!(his hair went up looking like a super saiyan and a large red vein as well)

Akashi: That guy… he must know his place... (Close-open,close open... aka sound of scissiors)

"Hey Kuroko, is there something wrong?" her red head companion ask making Tetsu shook her head and said, "Nothing… I just felt an evil aura circulating at least 10 meters away." she said then started walking away.

* * *

NG:

Ahomine: Oi! He touched Tetsu's boobs!...one hand move backwards touching Momoi's chest.

Momoi:...her once smiling face suddenly turned to a oni looking face... and her fist cracked...

Ahomine:...gulped...

In seconds... there was a huge hole in the wall...

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone! 'w'

sorry if I made Ahomine a pervert boobs loving guy...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: do not own kuroko no basuke except for my oc

NOTE: OOC ness

* * *

Momoi sighed as she heard the two of the regulars continued to bicker with each other as they were all walking at the woods.

'If it wasn't for these two, the coach probably didn't have to ask us to accompany them!' she thought as she remembers what had happen before the whole punishment.

* * *

_Coach raised an eyebrow as he saw his two regular players, Kise and Aomine had started shouting at each other. _

_"If you didn't screen that guy, I would probably steal the ball! Aominecchi!" the blond shouted._

_"Hey! Why do you have to block that guy? The other one was wide open you should have blocked that guy instead!" Aomine shouted splashing his saliva on Kise's face. _

_"Hey, stop splashing me with your saliva Aominecchi! It's disgusting!" Kise said doing the same thing that the dark blue haired teen did to him. _

_The continued to bicker with each other, which made Tetsu sighed and decided to stop them. But sadly as she tried to stop them, the two who were still saying harsh words at each other unconsciously shoved the light blue haired girl that had made the coach even angrier than before. _

_"Aominecchi, you're holding the ball much longer than everyone!" _

_"I didn't hold the ball longer, idiot! And you should stop passing the ball too often. What if the ball was stole from you!" _

_"Grr!"_

_"Grr!" _

_"Please stop it, you two!" Tetsu, who again tried to stop the two, but it was unsuccessful again._

_Finally the coach had finally snapped and went to hitman mode again, and this time he did shoot the two's ground and thus making them dance unexpectedly._

_After the gun tooting scene, everything went back to normal… or so it seems. _

_Coach sighed and looked the two boys and beside them was Tetsu who was looking down as well. _

_"You two, what you did at the practice game were terrible! You are regulars, you two had greater responsibilities than the others!" the coach scolded the two. _

_After scolding them, the coach heavily sighed and said, "I have no choice but to punish the two of you. But I will have to ask Akashi-kun,Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, and Momoi-kun to accompany you two to your punishment." _

_"Umm… anou… kantoku… can I go with them." Tetsu spoke making the two teens and the coach startled a little. (Tetsu: It seems that they had forgotten me….)_

_"Alright then Kuroko-kun you may go with them." The coach said pressing the bridge of nose trying to ease the pain that was building up. _

* * *

Momoi sighed as she remembered the incident, she also feel angry at them because they weren't also following her instructions.

'Sheesh… these two…" her eyes went dead fish and she could hear the two's annoying voice.

"Hey… you two stopped talking already… Momo-chin, are we there yet? I'm tired." The tallest ask at the same time busily eating his Pringles.

"Just a little bit we-…"

"We're here." A voice had said making Momoi startle and saw Tetsu in front of her pointing the 19th century inspired English house in front of them.

"Whoah! Cool! It's an English house!" Kise's eyes sparkled as he saw the house.

Aomine whistle as he was in awe at the huge house.

"Probably this house had been build during the Taisho era." Midorima fixed his glassed as he look at the house.

"Midorima-kun, you're right this house was building during the Taisho era. Luckily it was not destroyed during the war and they have preserved the place." Tetsu explain looking at the house.

"Uwah, Kuro-chin's knowledgeable about this house."

"As expected Tetsuya, you really are good at history." (Tetsu: Actually… it's Japanese Language, I'm good at.)

As they all continued to admire the great scenery in front of them, they haven't noticed an older woman who was in front of them looking at them smiling.

"Welcome…" the woman said in which it made Kise, who was in front of the house as well in front of the woman startled and fell on the floor.

"Gah! I almost got a heart attack!" the blond overreacted.

"Eh! She's here!"

"I was here all the time, you all haven't noticed me." The woman said politely and the woman's appearance looked similar to their light blue haired friend.

"It's been a while Oba-san." Tetsu said politely bowing at the woman.

The woman smile and touch the girl's head. "It's been a while also Tet-chan." The woman said smiling.

Everyone was surprised at what they had heard from Tetsu.

"She's Tet-chan/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Tetsu's aunt! She's young!" their jaws dropped.

"Yes, she's my aunt. She's my father's second cousin." Tetsu introduced her.

"Yes, I am Tet-chan's aunt. I'm Kuroko Maki, nice to meet you everyone. I heard from my niece about all of you. But I didn't expect that it was all of you who will be coming today." Her aunt politely introduced herself.

'Gah! Not only she's like Tetsu… she's very polite like Tetsu!' Aomine thought.

"I already heard from your coach. You were all asked to pick blueberries for your upcoming training camp."

"Yes, Kuroko-san. It was a surprised that it the farm was owned by Tet-chan's aunt." Momoi said.

The woman smiled and turned around, leading the seven teens inside the house and then towards the farm.

As everyone had arrived at the farm, they were all surprised on how big the farm was. And Kuroko-san then gave each of them a small basket.

"Take as many as you want, there's a plenty of blue berries." Kuroko-san said smiling at them and Momoi, Kise and Aomine all happily nodded.

As they all started to pick blueberries, Aomine who was picking spotted something on the ground. He smiled and took it from the ground.

"Hey! Here! Look it's huge!"Aomine shouted making everyone all turned and went to the dark blue haired teen who was grinning like an idiot.

"Look it's a huge blue berry!"

"Really! Let me see!" Kise, who took a peek of the basket instantly turned back and shrieked loudly making everyone look at him. And also because it was all of a sudden the blond fell on the ground.

"Kise-chin… is afraid of an insect? Murasakibara said as he munched on the blue berries that he got. (Momoi: Mutsu! The blue berries are for the training camp you shouldn't eat them!)

Kise who was now teary eyes was now crawling trying to get away. Aomine smirked and had come up a plan.

Aomine walked, passing Akashi then to Midorima and went straightly to Kise, who again shrieked and was now starting to run away. Momoi couldn't help but laugh at Kise's actions.

"Uwah! G-get it away from me!" he said crying and was now hiding at Tetsu's back.

"Kurokocchi! Help me!" Kise cried hiding at the back of Tetsu and Tetsu's expression was blank. (Aomine: Actually her eyes were dead fish) If Kise's fans were to see his appearance probably they would probably start losing interest of him and would have the same expression as Tetsu has.

"Kise-kun…you don't say…" Tetsu turned around which it made Kise move backward and felt uneasy at Tetsu's expression.

"Gah! N-no! Kurokocchi, I'm not afraid of insect it's just that…Ah!" Kise shrieked again as Aomine showed the insect on Kise's side which had made the blond teen run again this time holding on Tetsu's hand.

"Ah! Y-yamete kono yarou!" Kise cursed which had made Aomine laughed even more.

"It's would be better if a girl was scared but yours was priceless." Aomine laughed loudly.

"Aominecchi! Y-you!" Kise said furiously never in his whole life was he humiliated. Even in his job, he never been humiliated before.

"Dai-chan! Stop it already! What do you think you are? Five years old?" Momoi scolded the dark blue haired teen.

"Satsuki… I'm just only teasing Kise."

"We don't have time to play. It's already 3 and we have to go back to the van before 5."

"Alright, I'll stop playing." Aomine said as he threw the beetle away, but the beetle landed on Momoi's face.

Momoi's eyebrow ticked and automatically dropped the basket that she was holding.

( Murasakibara: Ow… she dropped the blueberries… Akashi: Do not worry Atsushi she can get some… Tetsu: The other side had plenty of big ones. Midorima: Let's hurry Oha-Asa said we need to work fast. Kise: Wait up! Aomine: Oi! You're all leaving me here!)

Aomine swallowing his saliva and his eyes widened. An oni had suddenly appeared behind Momoi's back and her hands cracked.

"AH!"

In the end, everyone got at least two boxes of blue berries. Tetsu and everyone excluding a very disfigured Aomine who has to carry the two heavy boxes of blue berries, had waved good bye to her aunt.

And they all went home safe and sound!

* * *

A/N: Ok that's done… anyways this chapter was actually inspired by V6's blue berry picking video (check it on youtube 'Masayuki's scared'video) there is also a Kuroko no basket version of it. The chapter is not the same as the video… so if you guys are wondering you can check it out. Or you if have watched it…then you have watched it. ®w®

Once again…I would like to express my gratitude to everyone who reviewed, read, followed, favourite the story.

*kantoku- means coach

*Oba-san – can be either Grandma or Aunt… :3

* Yamete kono yarou- Stop it you b-!(saying bad words are bad…)

* dead fish eye look… it's like this… -_- or just google it for a clearer view :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: do not own kuroko no basuke

NOTE: OOC ness

* * *

Pantsu…

Kise was silently listening to his ipod when suddenly he saw Aomine opening his Gravure Photobook. He couldn't help but wonder how a second year middle school student got his hand with that kind of photobook. And also he couldn't help but feel curious as he saw the front cover of the girl flipping her skirt and revealing a pair of lobster printed undies.

"Hey Aominecchi…" he called making the dark blue haired teen suddenly stopped looking at his photobook and look at the blond teen.

"What is it?"

"If you saw a girl's pantsu, what will you do?" he asked.

Aomine grinned and rubbed his nose. "Of course! I would be happy! Pantsu are men's happiness!" (Kise: I think you're the only one who thinks that...pervert)

"Even if you saw your mom's pantsu?"

"Hey! Leave my mom out of it."

"So what if you saw Kurokocchi's pantsu. What will you do?"

"Tetsu's pantsu?" this made the dark blue haired teen suddenly felt stiff and swallowed his saliva.

This made Kise blinked and wondered why Aomine suddenly frozed.

"Hey, are you alright? You look pale." Kise ask as he placed his forehead on the dark blue haired teen's forehead.

Unknowingly Tetsu was walking and saw the two in that position. She blinked and then took out her phone.

**Zoom, check angle then click.**

And she then leaves…

'I think they would be very happy with this picture...' she thought remembering the fans ( Tetsu's thoughts: The AoKi Fangirls squealing)

* * *

The past...

One day Aomine walked inside the rooftop.

At the rooftop he saw Tetsu sleeping at wall, he just stared at her until the wind blew her skirt making the dark skinned teen surprise.

Tetsu woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the sky and then at her watch.

"I... fell asleep..." she said to herself.

At the other side of the roof top...

Aomine hugged himself...crying

'I-I didn't mean to s-see her pantsu!' in front of him was a familiar pink haired girl with a huge oni at her back.

"You got a lot of explaining to do..." fist cracked.

(Momoi was talking to someone over her phone when she saw the dark blue haired teen saw Tetsu's pantsu... she curshed her phone into pieces.)

* * *

Epilogue...

"Huh? Aomine-kun?" Tetsu was surprised to see the dark blue haired teen standing infront of the lingerie shop.

Aomine turned and then startled as he saw Tetsu staring at him.

"T-Tetsu! Y-you're here?"

"It's been awhile." she said politely and then her eyes shifted to store.

This made the dark skinned teen react, "N-no... it's not that! Satsuki ask me to come with her!"

"Oh I see..." she said.

"So... what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I brought a new set of dog printed underwear." Tetsu said forwardly making Aomine felt his blood went up to his head.

"Aomine-kun are you ok?" she asked, too late the teen had now disappear in front of her.

* * *

nyahahaha 'w'

Pantsu: means panty

Thank you for reading everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: do not own kuroko no basuke

NOTE: OOC ness

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

"Man, I'm beat! I've been running around the whole half quarter!" the blonde teen said as he stretched his arms.

"I'm still hungry… Momo-chin do you still have that anpan in the bag?"

"Muk-kun, you already ate the last one awhile ago… just wait until we've reaching the family restaurant."

"Um… Excuse me…"

"Ah! Satsuki! I'm also hungry! Are we there yet?"

"Aomine-kun, just be patient!"

"Umm… Excuse me…"

"Me too Momoi-ichi, I'm also getting hungry. All those running made me really hungry…"

~growl~ "Me too... my stomach's growling already! Can we take the bus?"

"Umm…"

Midorima was busy playing his Green Nintendo DS with a carrot keychain strap. (Lucky item: He is currently wearing his frog stuff toy hat…)

"See… it's complaining again…"

"Atsushi, Ryouta and Daiki, just wait… We'll be arriving."

"Alright, if Aka-chin says so.."

"Umm… excuse me…"

Everyone stopped walking and turned to their light blue haired friend.

"Tet-chan? Is there something wrong?" Momoi asked wondering what made Tetsu suddenly talked.

"Are you guys, free next week?" she asked and everyone look at each other.

Momoi, who first returned her attention to Tetsu. "Sorry, Tet-chan... next week everyone has training." she said feeling down after saying those words.

"It's ok. I understand. I'm sorry for asking." She said bowing down in front of them.

"Hey Tetsu! Why are you apologizing for? Sorry if we can't. Is it something important?"

"Kurokocchi, you can tell us."

"Kuro-chin should tell me or I'll eat this milk candy before we reach the family restaurant." (Kise: Oi! That's my milk candy! And what kind of threat is that? Wait is that even a threat?)

"Aquarius are quite melancholic today, do not hesitate to tell us."

"Tetsuya, it seems you have forgotten that I am always here to listen to what you want to say."

"Tet-chan tell us."

Tetsu took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "My aunt's daycare center will hold a special program for the student's parents. All the students and us helpers are going to perform in front of them." She said.

"Perform?" everyone said in unison, all dumbfounded at what they heard from the light blue haired girl.

Tetsu nodded cutely.

'Kurokocchi's going to perform! I have to go there!'

'I have to make sure Kuroko gets her lucky item for that day. So she doesn't mess up.'

'Tetsu's going to perform! I wanna go! What kind of performance will she do?'

'Oi, Dai-chan, don't even think of something perverted!'

'How the heck did you get in my mind, Satsuki!'

'Hmm… Tetsuya performing, I bet it's interesting.'

'I hope Kuro-chin would dress up as a marshmallow.'

'What the heck did you just thought?!' everyone except Murasakibara reacted.

Tetsu just stared at the six people who were busy conversing in their minds she couldn't help but cocked her head as she continued to stare at them.

"Um… excuse me…" she tried to call them but they were out of reach.

It was no use…she decided to walk away leaving the six teens who were still staring at each other.

* * *

~ On the day of the play…

Momoi smiled as she took off her white fisherman hat and look at the gate of the Niji no Mirai Daycare Center . 'At last, I'm finally here.' She thought happily, "I can finally see Tet-chan without those guys!" she screamed happily beside her was a familiar dark blue haired teen.

"Good, I can be with Tetsu all by myself!" Aomine said out loud. After saying it he felt someone screamed as well. He turned around and his happy face had suddenly turned into a sour face that had become bitter any seconds now. The oni was beside him.

"Satsuki!"

"Dai-chan!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they said in unison.

"That was supposed to be my line!" Momoi said splashing the dark skinned teen with her saliva.

"No. it wasn't! That was mine!"

Somewhere again~

Some of the mothers couldn't help but blushed as they saw a certain blond teen walking towards the gate of Niji no Mirai Daycare Center.

'Hey isn't he… oh that famous young model!'

'I saw his billboard!'

'I heard that he's one of the youngest model of Armani!'

'Oh… how I wish I was young!'

The mothers couldn't help but whispered as they saw the good looking blonde.

The blond teen was wearing a pair of khaki colored pants, black fit shirt with matching khaki vest. Aside from the outfit, the teen was wearing a pair of brown ankle length boots, leather cuff on one wrist and silver bracelet on the other side, a silver necklace, his usual silver earring and a gray fedora hat.

He stared at the gate and his eyes went towards the poster.

"Oh they're going to do..."

"..Sleeping Beauty."

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a familiar voice had said the name of the play. His head turned to look for the owner of the voice. And there he was…

Kise couldn't help but raised an eyebrow as he saw the familiar green haired teen, who, as usual brought his lucky item. And today's lucky item was quite overboard… no… he thinks that his assumptions was true…

' I knew it Midorimacchi's an otaku!' he thought as his jaw dropped and stared at Midorima who is carrying a C*rdc*pt*r S k*r* cl*w st*ff with him.

Midorima look at Kise who is still in the state of shock, and then returning to his lucky item.

"Close that mouth yours or fleas would come in…" he said coldly at the same fixed his glasses.

Kise quickly recovered and look at the green haired teen, "Midorimacchi… why are you here?"

"Of course I am here. You can see me." The green haired teen said. (Kise: I know you are here! Why are are you here!)

Kise sighed it was no use. The reason why Midorimacchi went here was obviously to see Kurokocchi perform. 'Looks like I'm going to see some people today that I do not want to see…' he thought and sighed as he resigned to his fate.

"Ki-chan! Midorin!" Momoi called and made the two teen look at where she was. This made the blond teen look a little gloomier that before. 'He's also here…'

Somewhere on the way~

"Aka-chin, is it ok for us to skip our training?" Murasakibara asked as he continued sucking his lollipop.

The red haired captain smirked, "Atsushi, don't worry. Everything's under control after all…" arriving at the daycare center the saw four familiar people standing in front of the gate.

"They're all here…" he smiled.

"I'm glad that everyone is here." Akashi said making everyone all look at him.

'Gah! Akashichi's here!'

'As expected from Oha Asa.'

'Eh… he's here!'

'Akashi-kun… I thought he doesn't skip training?'

'suck…suck…. Lollipop…'

As they all were looking at each other, they didn't notice a very familiar light blue haired teen was standing in front of them.

"Anou…" everyone was surprised when Tetsu suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Tetsuya/Tet-chan/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu!" they all said in unison.

Tetsu stared at them. She was surprised to see everyone at gate of the Daycare center .

"Everyone, isn't it all of you have training today?" she asked remembering that this coming Thursday there would be a match against a school. She wondered why is everyone here? Does the coach know that they're all here?

* * *

Back at Teiko gym…

The remaining members were all facing something worst than hell. Others were already chanting sutras, praying to God that they will all be save if that five people would finally come to training.

"Just where the fucking heck, are those fuck shit? Do they know they have a fucking training today!" the coach shouted at the same time fixed his M90 rifle. And the rest of the club members burst into tears.

'SOMEONE HELP US!'

* * *

Anyways Tetsu smiled and look at them, she was glad they were here.

"Everyone!" she said happily.

Tetsu was wearing a light blue and white long sleeveless ball gown that has silver sequence and beads scattered all over her gown. On her arms were arm bands that flowed down on her hands with a silver necklace and a pair of familiar light blue cat shaped earrings. Her hair was up and has a silver tiara placed on the middle. Her make-up was simple but attenuated her simple beauty.

The five boys couldn't help but help mesmerized at her appearance. It's like that an angel had descended upon them.

"Tet-chan!" Momoi hugged the girl making the five boys popped a vein in irritation.

"You're sooo pretty! It really makes me want to kiss you!" Momoi said almost purring making the five boys even angrier than before. Aomine was ready to pull the pink haired girl away from the light blue haired girl.

"Oh, what we have here? The famous Generation of Miracle and Momoi-san." This made the six teen all look to the person who called them.

"N-no w-way…" Kise was the first one who reacted.

"Oi, just what the hell, are you doing here!"

"I thought you got kick out of school." Midorima said stroking his lucky item.

"Ah… you're here…" Muk-kun stopped sucking his lollipop.

"W-what are you d-doing here H-Haizaki…"Momoi startled as she saw the gray haired teen.

"Shougo, you have a lot of explaining to do… and why are wearing that ridiculous prince outfit?" Akashi said in a scary tone with his scissor in one hand and one eye glowed into a golden colored.

The gray haired teen smirked as he walked towards Testu and placed his hand on the girl's milky white shoulder.

"Of course… I am Kuroko-chan's prince…" he said with huge evil smile plastered on his face.

* * *

...and I added a canon character!

Anwyays… Thank you to everyone for reading hehehehe *w*

* Anpan- red bean bun.

* * *

_Next chapter… _

"_I-I… m-may be called the evil dragon… but… what I'm doing it right now is… I'm… p-protecting… the princess… to evil princes... like you!"_

Sleeping Beauty (final)


End file.
